


Boxing Day

by nimiumcaelo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, I don't actually think Nancy doesn't care about schoolwork I just think she got busy, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Post-Christmas Monotony, School, that hell hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: Steve, Nancy, and Jonathan on December 26th. Brief glimpses of each.





	Boxing Day

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the boxing day mood, for obvious reasons, and this just happened.

Steve sat on his bed, re-reading the same section of _The Great Gatsby_ that he’d been reading for the past two minutes. The words didn’t really sink in. Assigned readings were never his favorite, and he didn’t feel super motivated to finish the book anyway, but something about the way Nancy had told him off for skipping over their last assigned book made him more determined to get through this one. He wasn’t a wuss and he could read a stupid book, even he was still in a food coma that had started early yesterday afternoon and had continued despite all his attempts at banishing it through tall glasses of water and short walks in the brisk air. It hadn’t snowed and no one really expected it to snow, anyway, so he was pretty okay with being outside. Nick Carraway went to work again and complained about it and Steve moved on to the next paragraph.

 

>>><<<

 

Nancy tried on one of the sweaters she’d gotten yesterday. It fit nicely, but it was a little loose around the shoulders for her liking. She pulled at the neckline and tried adjusting it. Maybe if she wore a different undershirt it might sit better…

She pulled the sweater and the undershirt off and dug around in her drawer for her other undershirt, the black one that she usually didn’t wear because it was long-sleeved and who wants a long-sleeved undershirt under most things, especially one that’s black and will definitely show under any lighter-colored shirt? Well, the sweater was a dark green and wouldn’t let the black undershirt show.

Pulling out the black undershirt, she found her copy of  _The Great Gatsby_ lying discarded at the bottom of the drawer. It had been assigned to her for over winter break and she really had been meaning to get to it, but it just hadn’t happened. Really, she wasn’t to be blamed. Mike and her parents had been taking up all her time with their Christmas traditions and gifting and all that required family time and she hadn’t been able to slip away for time by herself since school ended on Friday.

Nancy pulled the sweater on over the other undershirt and frowned at the way it still sat strangely over her narrow shoulders. She pursed her lips and tossed the sweater back in her drawer, the thick ribbed pattern hiding the cover of  _The Great Gatsby_ once again.

 

>>><<<

 

Jonathan stepped carefully over a particularly muddy patch of ground. It hadn’t snowed for Christmas – not that anyone actually expects a white Christmas, that is – it had only rained, and the mud was turning just a little bit icy. Walking outside, Jonathan was trying to find a nice bird or leaf or some other mundane bit of nature he could photograph with his new fish-eye lens. He’d already bored himself taking funny pictures of Will and his mother and himself with the lens and wanted to snap something more interesting. He was glad he’d gotten his assigned reading finished for over the holidays already because now he had more time to fool around with things he didn’t do for a grade.  _The Great Gatsby_ wasn’t one of his favorite books, but it had come on smoothly and he’d enjoyed it while it lasted. Actually, he’d read it before winter break over the weekends because he knew he’d be busy during the week or two they got off. Shivering slightly from a particularly brisk bit of wind that slithered past him, Jonathan hunched his shoulders a bit and wished the zipper hadn’t jammed on his jacket. He switched his camera to his other hand and swapped which fingers got to hide inside his pockets. A blue-jay flew past him and he huffed at his inability to spot it in time to photograph.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm reading "Catch-22" right now and really enjoying it so I might write some weird shit that goes along with that style soon.  
> I love comments more than food so have at it!  
> -M


End file.
